Because It Is Life
by Asarikou-chan
Summary: Life is a series of fragments, gathered together to form a reality or even fiction. Collection of One-shots. Post Frontier.
1. Should I?

**Author's Note**

Hello everybody. Guess what? I decided to start my first collection of short oneshots hehe. Well, I figured out that this would help the poor ideas that invade my mind all the time.

So… This collection consists of unconnected short stories. The length of each chapter will usually be between 500 and 1500 words. In case the ch was longer, I would post it in a separate one shot. The stories talk about several Genres and topics: Family, humor, brotherhood. Friendship. Love, sadness, angst, etc .The focus will be usually on the twins but other relationships and character like the gang and their families may be introduced. The events take place in the stage after the digital world adventure (Post Frontier) and during the canon. Most of them talk about the former, though. Different styles in writing (A good way to experience structures). Different P.O.V. I may present half of the picture so it shouldn't be surprising if I left the end open or if it didn't make much sense. Sometimes, the chapters will be completely _random_ without a plot, conflict or anything that works for a full-lengthen story (that way I won't be tempted to change it into a multiple-chapters story). I have already finished two chapters for this so updates, hopefully, will be fast. And I don't know how many chapters this collection will contain…

I accept requests and will be glad to do them in case I can. Yet it depends ^.^…

Umm, what is more? Nothing I guess. Sorry for this long introduction, guys. I just wanted to make things clear...especially the randomness thing. So please enjoy. I beg whoever has a beating heart…or _un_-beating heart to tell me what they think. Haha, for some reason, I like that line.

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I don't own Digimon, K? End of the line and a full stop. **

**(-)(-)(-)**(-)(-)(-)**  
><strong>

**Title**: Should I?

**P.O.V**: Minamoto Kouji

**Main characters**: Minamoto Kouji & Kimura Kouichi

**Rating**: T

**Words Count**: 1272

**Genre**: General.

**Summary**: I wonder why I am writing about you. I just felt like doing it, Nii-san...

**Notes**: This chapter is a present to _Immortal Fallen Radiance_...^.^" Tuesday was her birthday and her third anniversary in fan fiction. Yay! Happy birthday\anniversary, Akiza-chan. It is just a simple, little thing but I felt like I should do something ^.^… Gomen if it is not that great. Maybe if I had time, I would have written something better but it is quite okay, I guess. Anyway, I finished this chapter on Tuesday but I don't really know when the electricity(currently off) will allow me to post it. Waaaah.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I?<strong>

You know. You are quite weird, Nii-san. Weird to the extent that I couldn't think of anyone else to write about.

Innocent. Naive. And well…weird. Why do I have to come back the same idea of you being weird? I like that weirdness, Kouichi. Sweet kind of weird, maybe. I guess being weird doesn't have to be a bad thing, ne? It is almost fun to see how you look at the world in your way. Expecting the best of anyone. Expecting and praying that even those who act really bad have good hearts deep down. Is it because of guilt? I don't know but somehow it hurts to see how much hurt you can be when you think of the past. The long-forgiven past, and believe me, forgotten too.

Why the heck am I writing this anyway? It is not that I would show you this. Hell. No. I just felt like doing something productive and damn it. Don't laugh. Man, whom am I talking to? You aren't even reading it. What was I talking about...Ah. Something productive. Believe it or not, it kinda helps when you write about how you feel on a paper. The pen looks like one of those magical pens which could run crazy on a blank paper, filling it for an exam. Why can't I write this spontaneously in an exam,though? Writing too much isn't my thing. The previous week's exam required me to write ten lines to illustrate a point but I easily and simply hit the point in two lines. And guess what? I got full mark. Takuya was about to kill himself ( Not literally. He is not that idiot.) because he wrote more than ten lines for each essay question(they were two)and barely scratched 2 out of 6 for this type of questions. It is not my fault that he is an idiot who would write crazily without even having a readable handwriting. He should really learn how to use the computer to type his assignment. They are freaking horrible. Even I feel sorry for the teacher who has to mark them.

But you, you would simply write, allowing your emotions and thought to cast magic on the papers. And that is just a little thing that makes you special. Completely different from me.

When I remember how you can calmly convince me of something and even make me feel quite stupid for shouting for no reason to get my point crossed.

Ah. I came to your house yesterday but you weren't there. And seriously, Nii-san, why did you forget taking your cell phone with you? It is Otou-san's present after all and I really needed to know if you were home or not. And if you were wondering how could I possibly know that you forgot it. I could hear its ringing tone from the front door. It is a pretty song by the way but a bit innocent. For God's sake, we are fifteen. Scratch that, stay the way you are. I love you when you are yourself. Anyway I forgave you for forgetting your cell phone (I always do that.) because you called once you were home. Personally, I can't believe you had checked your phone to see the missed calls. That is such improvement. I am smirking now by the way. Arggg, I really need to have a copy from your apartment keys myself. Why do I keep forgetting?

Why would I write about you of all people anyway? Well, simply because it makes sense. I wonder what you are doing now. It is 11:00 PM. Sleeping maybe. Nah, you might be talking to 'kaa-san as she should have come back by now or maybe reankding a book.

I haven't seen you for three days now.

And I miss you.

Why on earth can't 'Kaa-san move near us? Is it that difficult to find a nearby apartment? Maybe it is. I am not an expert in apartments' renting or selling, anyway. It is more of Otou-san's work. Now I thought about it, why can't I ask him to do something about it? Ah…well…because 'Kaa-san won't like that too much. She is quite independent. I am glad you are not _that_ independent anymore. I would go crazy if you were as independent as her. If you were, we wouldn't be this close. And honestly, we are pretty close despite my complaint about how closer we should be. I don't know to what level, though. All what I care about is being by your side. And having you by my side.

Huh?

A beeping sound. A message? Just few minutes…I will be back…

Back after five minutes...

The message was from you. I will write it here.

**Kouji, R u awake? What are you doing? I just felt like talking to u. BTW, I'm sneezing for few minutes now. Someone must be talking about me. Ummm, why do I have the feeling I know who? Etto, Tomorrow is weekend. Come early, k?…and I miss you. **

Well…Checking up and reading your message took one minute but I needed the other four minutes to stop laughing or staring speechlessly at the words. If Takuya heard about it he wouldn't leave us alone. Twin telepathy, ne?

Fine, I will stop talking about you for now. But what do you think should I do about what I wrote? I don't feel like tearing it. It is just not right. Maybe I will show it to you. Heck, If I didn't tear it, I may end up showing it to you.

Anyway, I should reply to your message but I don't really know what to say. Strange. You are the one who took forever to get used to mobile messages. You learn pretty fast.

Ah. I guess I know what I want to say.

**Yep. Thinking about you. Just kidding or maybe not. I will be there early. And…well…you see… it is just…Ah…Damn it. There is something I **_**may**_** show you and don't think about asking what it is if I didn't bring it with me tomorrow. I think I miss you too. Not much, though.**

Message is sent.

Great, what have I done? Baka Kouji… And what is the point in that smirk at the end. Damn it. He knows I miss him. Trying to look like the cool guy? It is just doesn't feel right when it comes to you, Nii-san.

Nani? Another message? You sure write fast. Man, why am I keeping writing this? There is no way in hell, I would show it to you. But still who knows.

Fine…I will read the message.

**I will be waiting. And I know that you don't miss me that much.**

And that is your reply. Didn't I say you are weird? Why do I feel like you were chuckling while writing the last few words. And stop smiling right now. It is driving me crazy. You have no right to blush for reading this. Yeah. This _is_ not _funny_.

Who am I kidding? I love your smile and you are really cute when you blush. You know, in case I showed it to you, I wouldn't be in the same room when you will be reading it…

I'd better leave the pen right now or I will use it to scratch on the paper. Did I say I loved writing? Forget it. I do hate writing. I must have lost my mind to write all this… Actually I will give myself another proof that I lost it in case I showed this to you…

Tomorrow will be such long day…


	2. Take Care of Me

**Author Note**

Yay! It has been a week. Not bad. Actually, I feel happy that I manged to finish it faster than I though. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks to whoever read the previous chapter. My thanks and appreciation to _Immortal Fallen Radiance, Pheonix09, Moonsmile-chan, DarkKnightCessi _for reviewing_ ..^.^..  
><em>

**Reply to the Previous Chapter's Reviews:.**

**Immortal Fallen Radiance : **Hehe. Yep, that what makes him a bit natural. Aside from the cold and controlled outer behaviors, he needs some internal relief through jumping between thoughts. Ooh, you are most welcome Akiza-chan^.^...

**Moonsmile-chan: **Thank you. I am glad taht you liked it. I am ready when your request is. I hope you will enjoy the coming shots as well. Thanks for the review.

**Pheonix09: **Thank you very much. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Hopefully, it will match what you wanted from your request.

**DarkKnightCessi: **Haha, yeah. Poor twins, they need each other*sniffs* You are right. Kouichi can be unexpected most of the time. Hopefully, you will enjoy the coming chapters ^.^... Thank you.

****(-)**(-)(-)(_)(-)(-)**(-)**  
><strong>

**Title**: Take Care of Me

**P.O.V:** Kimura Kouichi & Minamoto Kouji

**Main Characters:** Kimura Kouichi & Minamoto Kouji

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Family & Hurt\Comfort

**Summary**: He didn't like feeling weak but sometimes it is not a bad thing to have fever...and a caring brother to make it all better.

**Notes:** This is the first chapter, done according to Pheonix09 request. It is much longer than the previous chapter or the planned coming shots. Because it was a request, I didn't feel like taking a quick shot of the plot. Besides, I have always wanted to write something about Kouji getting sick and Kouichi taking care of him. It is the first time I use more than one P.O.V in a story so hopefully, it will work out.

* * *

><p><strong>Take Care of Me<strong>

_(Kouichi's POV_ )

Running was pointless yet I couldn't stop. I was supposed to keep myself in the calm mood personality but…

I bit my lower lip as my feet got enough logic to stop in front of the Minamoto's doorstep. How many times did I stand still like this? It was my father's house, my brother's but not mine. It would never be. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door despite the existence of the doorbell. After all, Satomi-san didn't want Kouji to know that she asked me to come. I had to stifle the weak chuckle that threatened to ruin my worried expression. Kouji was too stubborn to accept her help when he is sick and she couldn't leave him to act so stubbornly when it comes to his health. Was I a good option to use in such situations? I didn't know but I was sure that Kouji might listen to me more than listening to her or to Otou-san who was still in his work(according to her.)

I sighed as the door was opened quietly, unveiling the concerned face of Kouji's step-mom.

'Oh, Kouichi-kun. I am sorry if I disturbed you.' she sounded apologetic but her worry was stronger than her tendency to apologize. I really like Satomi-san. She was kind yet firm when it comes to her family's well being. I know that I am always welcome in her house but I couldn't shake the feeling of being a guest who is simply visiting the family. Even after four years of our return from the digital world, the uneasiness I feel around her and Otou-san hadn't changed that much.

She looked at the floor in uncertainty before addressing me again after I had polity waved her apologize off.

'He has a fever. It is supposed to go down by now but he is too stubborn to follow the doctor's instructions. I could hardly convince him not to go to the Kendo practice today.' She ran her hand in her hair in frustration. 'I couldn't call anyone's else.' She paused before adding hurriedly. 'You didn't tell Tomoko-san, did you? She will be worried sick about him…'

''Kaa-san is still at work. I left her a note that I will be here. But I didn't tell her about Kouji's fever.' I answered her calmly. 'kaa-san had enough to worry about anyway and if I made sure that Kouji is all right and nothing to worry about his condition, I can tell her. Who am I kidding? She will remain worry even if I assured her that he is fine and she will start thinking all over again and blaming herself for being separated from Kouji and unable to take care of him. We knew that it wasn't her fault neither Otou-san. The divorce was something that both of them hated but couldn't avoid.

I smiled at my brother's step-mom and promised that Kouji will be all right before climbing the stairs to his room. Funny, how I could so easily comfort others and simply ignore my own pain. How couldn't I be in pain when such small incidents remind me of how painful our separation is. If we were living together, it would be so easy to take care of Kouji when he is sick or when he needs me. Ironically, I am the one who is usually sick. Kouji doesn't easily catch a flu or some random illness. He was the stronger between us even in resisting sickness.

I tried to persuade myself that there is nothing serious to worry about. Kouji is used to recover from fever in less than two days and that I might get advantage of the chance of being with him. I might repay him a bit. He is the one who always cares about me. Couldn't I do that once in a while?

I sighed. And I was supposed to be his elder twin…

**...**

_( Kouji's POV )  
><em>

I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. Actually I couldn't think of a single reason to like being sick. I missed the Kendo practice because Satomi was much firmer than usual and ordered me to stay in my bed. I wasn't going to obey her but what can I do after she had taken my Kendo uniform and hid it? Man, why should she worry that much? It is not that this damn fever will kill me or anything. I hate being sick for it simply reminded me of how weak I can be sometimes. Completely powerless. At least, I skipped school today. Well, that is what they call the brighter side.

I rolled on my bed and cursed the washcloth that kept falling. Satomi offered to stay in my room but I stubbornly refused. There is no way I would let her see me like this. I'd rather die than allowing people to sense my weakness. Hence why I didn't even tell Takuya when he sent a message to ask for the reason of my absence today about my illness. God, he would have marched here and drove me mad in addition to being sick.

I could hear light footsteps approaching my room. They weren't Satomi steps as I am too familiar with them and they were nothing like Otou-san's. I didn't want to believe who was coming but my heart sink deeper once the realization hit me. No. No. No. Just a plain big NO!

Nii-san?

It was the first time that I didn't want my brother around. I can't let him see me like this. So helpless. I know deep down that Kouichi wouldn't care about my pride in this condition and will try his best to be by my side but…

I don't like feeling weak. Not even in front of him.

The door opened and my fears became reality.

**...**

_( Kouichi's POV )  
><em>

I took a deep breath in front of Kouji's bedroom's door. He wouldn't like seeing me now and I wouldn't be surprised if he shouted at me rudely and asked me to leave. When Satomi-san asked me to come, I knew that Kouji would prefer seeing anyone except me.

And it hurt.

Kouji had opened up to me more than anyone else. I was allowed to see him acting completely out of character. When it comes to me, he never minded laughing for no reason or crying out in frustration or even acting so overprotective but the only thing he hated showing me was his weakness. Once, he told me that when he cried in the hospital that day, he didn't feel weak at all. In fact, he said that he felt quite strong to challenge his cold attitude, allowing his tears to relieve his emotions.

I opened the door, shrugging those thoughts off. It is pointless to act so over dramatic anyway.

For few minutes, I was unable to register what I was seeing. Kouji's bed was discarded and the blanket was half-fallen on the floor. My eyes moved slowly to Kouji's desk. He was sitting there as if nothing is wrong. He was using his headphones and changing the music through his Mp3 device. Some notes were opened on the disk. It took few minutes before he tilted his head towards me.

And my heart sank.

His cheeks were flushing feverishly. Sweat drops dripped from his forehead. His hair was too messy and hardly pulled in its usual ponytail and the bandana wasn't there. He smiled at me in his usual smile before grasping his cell phone, pressing the buttons of some random game there and asked me in ordinary boredom yet far from rudeness. 'Shouldn't you at least call to tell me you were coming? I couldn't even tidy my room.' I couldn't help but noticing the hoarseness of his voice.

I swallowed in irritation. I hate this about Kouji. From the looks of the bed's sheets and his tired form on the chair, I understood that he had just sat there seconds before I entered the room. And from that sheepish smile that was a bit unlike him, he knew that I understood what happened. I clenched my fist and trembled in deep pain.

**...**

_( Kouji's POV )_

That was a smart move, Kouji. I congratulated myself for acting so quick like this. Sitting and acting too normally is much better than lying on the bed and waiting Kouichi to enter the room and show me his worry. Yeah…I couldn't help but feel proud of myself sometimes.

But Kouichi was hurt and that made the whole pain I am feeling because of the annoying fever sounds pathetic compared to his. I saw him clenching his fist and forcing himself to calm down but I can clearly notice that he was losing his control over his emotions. My sheepish smile faded instantly when I saw the expressionless features of his face. His hair covered his eyes and he moved closer to me.

'Nii-san?' I asked, alarmed.

He stood in front of me and I left me chair and touched his shoulder, discovering that his whole body was trembling.

'Kouichi?'

'W-Why?'

Was he…crying? The stuttered voice he asked me with terrified me. What have I done to make him feel this way? I hurt him. Damn it.

I was about to say something but a cough shook me body and I slumped against the chair again, losing my balance. Nii-san's eyes were panicked and I hurriedly placated his fear. 'I am fine...Don't worry.'

Damn Cough! I couldn't even comfort him without coughing again. Great. I thought I only had fever. Now I had cough too. What is coming too? Some sneezes would be good here. That was bad sarcasm. If there is something I hate more than fever, it is flue. It is just too annoying to keep sneezing all the time, unable to breath or talk properly.

'Kouji…?'

I looked at Kouichi's teary eyes and I immediately regretted the whole 'acting-so-normal' plan.

'Yeah…' I whispered kindly and tried to touch his shoulder again or to make him look at me. And our eyes met seconds later. A twinge pained my heart at his helpless look.

**...**

_( Kouichi's POV )  
><em>

'Don't I deserve to care about you?'

I couldn't help but asking in that bitterness. I am his twin brother. I am supposed to care about him, to worry and to do my best to make sure he is fine.

Kouji looked at the floor an sighed then he stood with a deep sigh and walked towards his bed. I was shocked to see him lying on his bed and bringing the blanket up to his neck. He sighed again before muttering. 'You know I hate looking weak. And who on earth asked you to come?'

He asked the second part as if he had suddenly realized that I am not supposed to know. I walked towards his bed, thought about sitting beside him like he usually do when I am sick then went back to his desk and brought a chair. No need to be so greedy. I was quite satisfied when he decided to rest.

'I know…' I murmured slowly.

He sighed then sat against the headboard. 'Satomi told you?'

I hesitated but finally nodded.

'Fine… I knew she was going to do something like that. I thought she would call Otou-san.' Kouji's scowl deepened but I could tell that he wasn't blaming her. Actually, Kouji's relationship with his step-mom became much better than before. He had became used to call her 'Kaa-san but when I am around he doesn't out of fear of hurting my feelings. He'd better know by now that I don't mind seeing him so nice to her.

Kouji coughed again.

'Kouji…?You okay? Is there a medicine you should take? Isn't there anything I can do?' I asked frantically. I should have understood that asking all these questions at once would not help me to get an answer for any.

He stopped coughing and muttered as if controlling the urge to shout at me to shut up. Kouji wouldn't do that, I know.

'Yes, yes and no.'

'Huh?'

'Yes, I am okay and yes there is medicine that I prefer dying than taking it and no, nothing can be done so stop worrying yourself. I will be fine in no time.'

'But...'

'Kouichi…stop worrying. Damn it. I am fine.' He assured in a whining tone that would have been funny to hear in other situations. He wasn't angry at me for worrying. He just doesn't like being the one whom others worry about. He prefers to be the worried one.

I looked at his face. The feverish red on his cheeks along with the miserable look of his heavy breathing. No. I wasn't supposed to let him talk or exhaust himself but I ended up forcing him to talk this much. Why kind of brothers am I? If I was the sick one, he wouldn't have allowed me to say a word or even to sit in my bed.

'Nii-san?'

Funny, how he was calling me lovingly and worriedly now. Who was supposed to be worried over the other anyway. I can't let things continue like this. I have to do something and I know what it is.

**...**

_( Kouji's POV )  
><em>

I blinked in shock when Kouichi hugged me suddenly, resting his head on my shoulder. I didn't embrace him back for few minutes out of surprise. He sobbed weakly as if unsure of allowing his emotions to overcome him.

'…Please…I can't see you like this so please be okay. For my sake…' He whimpered miserably and I hugged him back. I hated how weak my hug was when I wrapped my arms around his waist. I used to hug him strongly yet gently not to hurt him as I might break him if I hugged him tighter but this time I just allowed him to be the stronger one. The elder twin.

'…please…let me take care of you…Just this time. Please. I want to be your Nii-san for real. Once.' He wept and pleaded me without undoing the hug.

Nii-san. He was always my beloved elder brother despite how protective I can be over him. I have always looked at him as the wiser and elder between us. Was I this stubborn to let him feel so down? He was begging me to let him be my elder twin for once. Was my desire to look stronger in front of him this devastating to his role as the elder brother. But he told me once that he didn't really care who act like the elder twin as long as we are both satisfied with that.

'H-hai. Do whatever you want.' I grumbled in the way I do when I am forced to do something that I wasn't totally against it. Kouichi released me from his hug and looked at me questioningly.

'Yeah. It is not a big deal. I will drink that awful medicine and sleep for a while. I am not going to do more and that is under one condition.'

Kouichi looked puzzled. He wiped his tears with his sleeve then asked me to clarify the condition thing.

I shifted my gaze to fall upon that dreadful medicine. Why should medicines taste so horrible anyway?

'Well…my condition is… I want you to sleep over tonight.'

It will be a lie if I said I expected what I was going to say but seriously why can't I get benefits from being ill?

'But…school…'Kouichi said, uncertain but it sounded as if he didn't care that much. He wanted a reason to avoid sleeping over and I wasn't going to give it to him.

'I am more important than school, Onii-chan.'I smirked.

He smiled sweetly then nodded.

After few minutes, I regretted even agreeing to the whole caring idea. That medicine was worse than awful but seeing Kouichi's encouraging eyes embarrassed me a lot. He looked like a mother encouraging her youngest son to take his medicine. Why do the two images seem so similar now? I gave up protesting and lied on the bed. He put the washcloth on the vessel that contained water on the drawer. Then he squeezed it before putting it gently on my forehead. He used another one to sponge my face and arms.

Well that wasn't too bad. Kouichi's touch was so gentle that I didn't even bother the difference between my body's temperature and the cloth's cold one. He wiped my forehead again then replaced the washcloth with another one. The tender touch of the cool cloth on my arms and face stopped after few minutes. I swear Kouichi was wondering why didn't I protest when I simply allowed him to fold my Pajamas's sleeves to wash the cloth against my bare arms.

I closed my eyes and greeted sleepiness. At that moment, the only thing I wanted was to sleep comfortably, allowing my Nii-san to take care of me.

Maybe being sick isn't that bad after all.

**...**

_( Kouichi's POV )  
><em>

It was relieving to see Kouji asleep. I didn't know how long I continued changing the wash cloth and measuring his temperature. I was too concentrated on my mission to notice that his bedroom door's was opened and that Otou-san's entered.

He gave an exasperated sigh before smiling. 'Satomi said that he refuses taking his medicine. It is good that you managed to convince him otherwise.'

I nodded.

'It is already late. I will give you a ride home, Kouichi.' He offered kindly.

I didn't know what to say. My eyes looked at the floor in embarrassment. I had promised Kouji to stay with him. I can't leave but…I can't tell our father that I want to sleep over. It felt like inviting myself at someone's house. It felt wrong, impolite but I couldn't simply agree.

'Is something wrong, son?'

I shook my head.

'He is sleeping over.'

I jumped at the voice. Otou-san looked at Kouji who repeated in clearer voice. 'He will sleepover. We made a deal.'

Otou-san laughed heartedly and looked at me in amusement. 'You could have told me that, Kouichi.'

'Gomen…' I apologized and he patted my shoulder gently. 'Well… Take care of your little brother then.'

I could see Kouji's cute pout because of our father's words.

Otou-san left the room after mentioning that dinner will be ready in half na hour.

'So? You were willing to go home?' Kouji asked playfully in am much healthier tone.

'No.' I protested hotly and he smirked at me.

I put my palm against his forehead. Thanks God. His temperature had decreased.

'I feel better. Arigato, Onii-san. You really know how to take care of a patient, Kou.'

I blushed at the affection in his tone and tried to say anything but couldn't find words. I felt his gaze examining me. His hand moved slowly to touch mine. He murmured. 'Your temperature is a tad high.' I groaned softly. 'I was blushing that is why and you have fever so you will feel my skin a bit hot.'

He whispered, frowning in concentration, fighting the urge to smirk. 'But you look tired, Kouichi. Maybe you should lie down.'

He didn't even give me the chance to protest. I found myself few minutes later lying in his bed beside him and him sitting and examining my temperature. Well...I was then, accused of being sick and catching his fever so he must do his job in taking care of me.

I sighed mentally. Why did I have the feeling that something like this will happen? Yet I can't say that I don't like it.


	3. Rosy Cheeks

**Author Note**

Yay! It is good that I can gradually update this collection. Two weeks after the second chapter Yatta! Well Hopefully, I will kinda continue like this*sigh*. It is hard to update my multi-chapters stories right now. Lots of univeristy work, assignments, presentations. Waaaah. Note to myself: I will go take a nap now(slept at 4:30 am cus of a presentation) and then reply to the messages^.^...

Well,anyway this chapter is part of the randomness I mentioned before. Not completely random, mind you but close enough. Enjoy everyone ^.^... I'd like to see what you think about it.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Title:** Rosy Cheeks

**P.O.V:** Third Person Narrator.

**Main characters:** Kimura Kouichi & Minamoto Kouji

**Rating:** T

**Word count:** 1420

**Genre**: General...I think

**Summary:** It wasn't his problem that he couldn't help blushing whenever he was embarrassed or nervous...or something of that sort.

**Notes:** Ummmmm, I don't intend for this chapter to appear like something more than brotherly love but it is your interpretation that matters in the end. My friend said (after only reading a certain paragraph in this ch) that it is quite far cuter than supposed and I think I agree with her...to some extent. Crap, she is gonna kill me once she reads it...but she will like it XP

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy Cheeks<strong>

'Nii-san?'

Kouichi blinked hazily once his brother called him...and caught Kouichi staring absentmindedly at him.

Kouji sighed and closed the album he was so lost while gazing at its pictures longingly. Their mother had allowed him to take a look at the album that contained her most treasured memories of their life before the divorce. Once he saw the pictures of him and his brother's young selves, he could not help but feel that annoying twinge in his heart. In the pictures, they looked so close, so lost in each other's presence. How could he possibly forget having a brother? Still a three-year-old kid isn't normally able to remember at that young age. Yet, it hurt. He lifted his eyes from the sleeping figures of him and his brother, holding each other's hands and cuddling so peacefully with a dancing content smiles on their lips in the picture to gaze at his brother who was blankly looking at him. Thinking about something again and from the embarrassed look of him when Kouji called his name, whatever he was thinking about wasn't a very happy thing.

'What are you thinking about?' Kouji asked calmly, fighting so hard not to whack his brother's head for thinking too much. Seriously, shouldering the world's burdens would certainly hurt him and there was no way Kouji would leave him in that closed world.

The elder twin was about to open his mouth but Kouji cut him rather rudely. 'And don't tell me _nothing_!'

Kouichi gaped at him then gave a small frown and shot back rather weakly. 'Why do you think it is something?'

'Because I know you well _enough_, Kouichi.'

That was a lose-lose situation, Kouichi realized, recognizing the glare his brother mercilessly shot him while answering back.

Kouichi fiddled with his finger. 'It is just…you know…you don't really have to transfer to my school. I mean I can take care of myself.'

Kouji had insisted to attend his junior school, ignoring the long train trips he would have to make to get the school and get back home. Their homes were quite far from each other which caused them time and effort to reach the other's house. That didn't stop them from visiting though. And now Kouji was sleeping over at his mother's house, just two weeks before the start of the school.

The younger twin crossed his arms and sat cross-legged in front of his sitting brother before mumbling. 'We agreed not to talk about that again. Besides I know you can take care of yourself. I am just making extra precaution.'

'But…if you attend the junior school near your home, you will be with Takuya and Izumi in the same school and maybe the same class but now…'

Kouji sighed. 'You are thinking too much again, Nii-san. It is not like I ditched them. Takuya is living near my house so is Izumi but I have to practically travel to see you. Besides, Takuya is the one who brought the idea to me. I wasn't so sure about it myself.'

The short-haired twin protested hotly, feeling the increasing guilt he felt. 'But it won't be easy for you to come here every day.'

'Well, this is my problem not yours, Kouichi.' the words were harsh; not that he intended them to be but it was really annoying to see his brother worrying himself over everything. It was his decision after all. He wasn't going to leave his brother once he had the chance of staying beside him. Kouji swallowed in frustration, hating himself for thinking about that damn hospital bed again. His brother was here, beside him and nothing would change that. He would make sure of this. Nothing would ever hurt his Kouichi again. The idea of joining the other's school wasn't very convincing in the beginning but once he thought few times about it, he couldn't help but telling his father. Kousei had refused at the beginning but guilt worked for Kouji's advantage this time. The simple reminder of how they were separated for years forced his father to agree. Their mother was happy beyond imagination when Kouji told her. After all, her other son would come and visit her more frequently.

Kouichi kept gazing at the floor in loss. He really wanted his brother to be with him but he felt like interfering in his brother's life by his mere existence. He knew that his brother wanted to protect him, to be with him but that made his heart hurt even more.

_Maybe if I_ _was stronger, maybe if I wasn't that pathetic then Kouji might have continued his life the way he wants without me there to make him worry all the time…_

Lots of maybe-s fought in his mind and he seemed like surrendering to them momentarily but the soft, a bit too_ near_ voice of his brother calling his name...again awoke him from his short daze. He really should stop daydreaming when Kouji is around.

He was taken aback when he saw Kouji's eyes extremely near to his. Kouji leaned forward, ignoring the interesting red color that painted his brother's face. His forehead touched Kouichi's lightly, closing the distance between them and heating Kouichi's face even more. Kouji's eyes were expressionless but kept glaring at him, coldly as if forcing his brother's eyes to reveal their secrets.

Kouichi tried to move backwards but found his back touching the wall behind him. He didn't dare to face Kouji's eyes and instead he kept moving his irises nervously around the room. It wasn't a comfortable position at all. Heck, if someone took a picture of them like this...No, he didn't' even want to know what on earth they might think. Not very _innocent_ thoughts for sure.

Kouji released the tension seconds later by returning to his previous place an arm reach of his brother while embarrassment kept consuming Kouichi's face.

The long-haired twin sighed inaudibly, rested his chin under his palm and said so calmly despite the small cat-like grin that covered his features. 'Seriously, Nii-san, you tuned into a tomato by something this simple. How the heck could you face a girl if she confessed to you? Junior school requires much more than ultimate shyness.' He paused then smirked. 'And that is why I will be there. I am not going to miss one of those blushes no matter what.'

'N-nani?' Kouichi gasped once his brother's words registered in his mind. 'You can't be joining my school to see me embarrassing myself.' His words came in a form of a whine, triggering Kouji to chuckle. 'I can't miss a chance to tease my sweet, beloved Nii-san, can I?'

'Kouji!'

Kouji laughed heartily. 'Come on, Nii-san. I will keep you safe and sound. You should be happy that I will cover for your shyness.'

Kouichi pouted, his face not losing its redness. 'Stop talking about me being so shy. I am not a girl.'

'Well, You are not giving me any other choice. Blushing for every single things isn't certainly healthy and definitely not so ma-.'

'And putting me in embarrassing situations like now is really helpful.' Kouichi interrupted him, blushing madly, eyes searching desperately for a pillow, a book...anything that he could use to his brother. The album was there but it is his mother's after all.

'Don't try to be sarcastic. It won't work. And I just wanted to wake you up from your daydreams. It is not my fault that you looked really sweet when you turned red gradually.'

'K-Kouji!' Kouichi managed to grip the discarded pillow beside him...finally and throw it at his brother who avoided it easily and smirked mischievously. Nevertheless, the younger twin knew better than leading his brother to the edge so he simply shrugged when Kouichi reached for another pillow and walked towards the door swiftly, sticking his tongue teasingly. 'I should ask 'Kaa-san if she has any embarrassing pictures of you.'

With that he left, leaving Kouichi to fight the mocking blood that rushed to his face again. With a face that seemed like it might produce steam any moment, he ran after his brother, threatening not to talk to him for a week if he took a single picture for him from their mother.

Both knew that they would end up laughing at the pictures together soon. Hearing that empty threat while running towards his mother's bedroom, Kouji had to think deeply if Kouichi would dare to ask for his embarrassing pictures from their father in return. Well…it would be interesting for sure. It wouldn't be fair if he was the only one laughing at his brother in the end. They are twins so such things must be shared whether he liked it or not…

_**Owari ~!**_


	4. Gasps

**Author Note  
><strong>

******My exams are about to start so I won't be able to update for a month and maybe more. I am not entirely sure myself... A break sounds good, you know. Thanks for everything guys. I will miss you ^^  
><strong>****

******Till I come back then (in case I did...)********  
><strong>

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)  
><strong>

**Title: **Gasps

**Point of View:** Kouji's Perspective\3rd Person narrator.

**Main characters: **Minamoto Kouji & Kimura Kouichi

**Genre: **Hurt\Comfort & Drama

**Word Count:** 950

**Summary: Feeling his brother's pain, caused by his nightmarish sleep, ached his heart but he was there to comfort him...At least he was able to do something.  
><strong>

**Notes: **I didn't intend to put it now but there is no point in keeping it in my Doc Manager any longer. Not completely random, I guess. Kouichi's nightmares is quite cliche. I know yet I wanted to write about that even if in a short shot form. The shortest chapter for me till now XD. BTW, this is the first shot that isn't basically described as*cute*. Even though, it is cute...somehow. And, I'd really like to know your reactions towards it, guys!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gasps<strong>

Kouji was suddenly awake. Logic did not help him to figure out the reason, giving him no other choice but to stare suspiciously at the darkness around him. The blinking clock beside his bed announced silently the time: 2:15 A.M.

Someone was struggling to breathe as if the blessed normal breathing had abandoned him. The logic that preferred to stay asleep when the younger twin opened his eyes, started to work again by sending a quick message to his half-asleep mind, explaining briefly that those gasps were what prevented him from his peaceful slumber.

It wasn't difficult to determine the source of the faint, scared gasps. Beside him. Kouji felt like hitting himself for not realizing that earlier.

His worried dark blue eyes scanned his brother's restlessly sleeping body. The blanket was tangled under him. Another series of frantic gasps alarmed Kouji as he moved closer to his elder brother side.

The only thing that had always managed to bother Kouji when they had a sleep over was Kouichi's nightmares. Simply because _Kouji _felt so powerless. Utterly helpless. And completely unable to stop them from torturing his twin. The feeling that he could do nothing to ease his pain or even to understand the reasons behind it was killing him. He just couldn't bear seeing Kouichi struggling and hurting in whatever hell those nightmares take him to.

He sighed sympathetically before touching Kouichi's shoulders gently, shaking him. 'Come on Nii-san. Wake up.'

His soft voice turned gradually into panicked cries when Kouichi refused to open his eyes.

'Kouichi!'

He shook harder this time.

A terrified scream escaped Kouichi, causing Kouji's heart to sink further. He continued shaking him frantically. 'Kouichi! Wake up!'

Kouji's raised voice managed eventually to break the sleeping spell that the elder twin was affected by. The tearful blue eyes were opened to greet the darkness miserably and the image of Kouji's figure leaning over him in unmatched fear organized itself slowly in his foggy mind.

'Kouji?'Kouichi asked in uncertainty, weakly shaking the nightmare's horrible effect.

Kouji sighed in relief and nodded. Kouichi's pain was about to cause him a heart attack. Strangely, he had become too used to his brother's nightmare to the extent that they weren't _supposed_ to scare _him_ that much. Yet they drove him crazy with worry.

'You…okay, Kouichi?'

A stupid question.

Receiving no answer, Kouji sighed again before helping his brother to sit beside him. Kouji could feel his brother's gratefulness to the darkness. At least it partially managed to hide his pale face at that moment. But not from the twin who was familiar enough with his features in the darkness.

Kouichi heaved a deep sigh and murmured softly seconds later in attempt to ease his brother's worries. 'I am…fine. Don't…worry.'

'Nii-san…'

'I am sorry for waking you…'Kouichi murmured meekly, avoiding his brother's eyes and staring into the messy covers instead.

'How many times should I ask you not to say that?'Kouji snapped slightly before looking at the floor in shame for raising his voice.

The question was rhetorical so it didn't get an answer. They sat in the darkness, shoulder by shoulder, gazing at nothing in particular.

'What was it about this time?'Kouji's question was like a knife to the silent darkness. Few minutes passed and no answer came.

'Nothing.'

The monotonous hopelessness scared Kouji even more than the sight of his brother's fitfully struggling body few minutes ago.

Kouji's hand traveled hesitantly towards the other's clenched hand and squeezed it gently.

'You can tell me, Nii-san. I want to help.' He was almost begging.

'I told you. It was nothing. _Literally_. Just nothing.' Kouichi embraced his knees, trembling.'…and I was…t-terrified. I couldn't feel anything except the darkness. The tainted darkness. No one was there and that nothingness was swallowing me...I screamed but no one answered...Shadows were strangling me…' Tears streamed on his cheeks against his will and his voice turned into a strangled whisper as he released his knees from his embrace. 'I-I couldn't do anything. I felt so powerless…I-I don't even know what…it was.'

Kouji didn't need to hear anything anymore. His arms encircled Kouichi's shivering form protectively, pulling him to his chest, and allowed him to continue crying. He gently whispered in the other's ear, rubbing his back affectionately. 'It was a…nightmare. '

There was no need for Kouji's reminder. They both knew what it was. He just felt the urge to say something. Anything at all. The comfortable silence stretched lazily between them and Kouichi's sobs eased.

Kouji had to wonder about the strangeness of the situation now. His brother wasn't that kind of person who would simply tell others his pain. However, his elder twin abandoned his normal strategy of dealing with nightmares this time. Usually, Kouichi would simply smile to him and mutter softly that it was nothing. Just a normal nightmare. Actually, Kouichi would be the one who assure the other that nothing was wrong. Part of Kouji was glad that his brother told him about his pain even if he couldn't completely understand what he had said.

Nothing was said and they allowed the darkness to envelop them. Kouichi drifted into sleep between his arms few minutes later. He had to admit how weird it was for his brother to sleep soundly after such experience. One of the nightmare's definitions includes the disability to sleep after having one. Kouji had to laugh humorlessly, once he thought about it. Kouichi's reaction was similar to some people who are unable to sleep unless they cried.

He really did not mind sitting like this all night if his brother was comfortable enough in his sleep against his chest. Kouji sighed to himself then stared at the nothing particular in the room.

At least he was there for him…

_**Owari~!**_


	5. A Message At Midnight

**Author Note**

Hello everybody. I finished my exams finally*dances like crazy* I really, really can't believe that they are finally over and that I can finally write. The problem is that muse doesn't feel like helping me to write waaaah so till I manage to write my multi-chaptered stories, I will update this collection. I will try to finish the chapters I have written on my note book first before writing new ones.

Ah, forget about my babbling. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think, k?

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Title**: A Message at Midnight

**P.O.V**: Kimura Kouichi

**Main characters**: Minamoto Kouji & Kimura Kouichi

**Rating**: T

**Words Count**: 1500

**Genre**: Family & Humor

**Summary**: Kouichi believed that he would be able to finish his assignment…finally but it seemed that his brother had other thoughts.

**Notes**: Actually the whole idea is inspired by a message my friend had sent me months ago. It is completely random and I am sorry if the idea seemed quite silly. I couldn't stop myself from writing it even though I am not totally satisfied with how it turned out *sigh*.

* * *

><p><strong>A Message at Midnight<strong>

The pen was so stubborn between my fingers. My silent, direct order for it to translate my thoughts into neat words faced its persisting refusal. The spring break was about to finish and the essay we were required to hand once we are back retreated to the bottom of my priorities somehow. It was too much unlike me to postponed such important obligations.

If there is something worse than a stubborn pen, it is a dry one. Still, the pen's stubbornness is related to my disability to smoothly transfer my ideas on the paper. Blaming the pen would take me nowhere. I guess hanging out with Kouji and our friends a lot along and abandoning the library for the sake of strengthening our bond had dampened my ability to write freely. Yet, I don't mind paying this price. We attend different schools so breaks are our chance to be together.

Searching for another pen took more than supposed. A way to escape finishing my assignment, I assume. That is not totally bad. It is not that I hate doing my homework like a certain brunette I know. It is just annoying to do your best and discover later that the teacher doesn't have enough time to look at the all the papers so everyone is going to take the same mark or similar marks. It happened the previous semester. I don't really mind if everyone takes good grades but when it is unfair, I have to strongly disagree. Strongly yet silently.

Fortunately or maybe unfortunately, I found a new pen in the drawer five minutes later and now I am sitting in my chair, gazing accusingly at the happily winking blank paper.

Yeah, I know that papers don't wink happily while being blank. This is the beauty of the language, I guess. Kinda similar to the quote I heard in the English class about how the colorless green papers can sleep furiously. Funnily enough, that has nothing to do with the language's grammar. I guess I understand why the teacher had brought that sentence in the first place. Lots of student care too much about the English grammar than the language itself which is understandable. It is far easier to memorize rules than vocabularies.

Seriously how could the human mind wonder endlessly with the slightest trigger. The stream of consciousness maybe…

I shook my head, dismissing the psychological theory to force myself to focus on my current work. It is not healthy to stay awake too long. And it is already midnight. Taking a deep breath, I started working seriously.

I could hardly finish the first line in the introduction when the sound of the cellphone's vibration interrupted me. I groaned in frustration and allowed my head to hit the desk in annoyance. Seriously, what is wrong with this assignment? Whenever I try to do it, something happens.

I grabbed the cell phone, encouraging myself to be tolerant enough not to throw it in the rubbish bin. It had been a present after all.

'You got a new message.' I repeated the words calmly before muttering to myself sarcastically. 'Sure. Otherwise there would be no need for the beeping sound.'

I gasped at the sender's name. A genuine smile banished the annoyance I felt seconds ago. I forgot momentarily why I had been angry in the first place as my gaze trailed the messages words and my lips pronounced the letters slowly. If Kouji had sent me something after midnight. It has to be serious. And that thought enabled worry to invade me mercilessly.

**"If you ever felt sad or lonely. If you ever felt that you have lost everything, I will come ****and hold your hand to take you for a walk on the bridge****..."**

I chuckled. When had he become so...sentimental? It was quite strange to imagine Kouji saying such words. Sometimes I wonder if he hadn't been alone and closed towards the world before the Digital World, would he have been able to show his emotions without feeling so embarrassed? No doubt he is debating hitting his head against the wall now for daring to say such words.

There were few fullstops to lead me to the end of the message. Why did it turn out too long suddenly? I followed them silently. I read loudly once I reached the words. **"And show you from where to jump…"**

I stared at the lines rather stupidly before reading them again, connecting the whole message in my mind.

After few seconds of blinking, I yelped in surprise. "Nani?" There was a cool face with black glasses at the end of the message with another one, which was sticking its tongue mockingly.

Uncontrollable giggles exploded crazily. What had possessed Kouji to send something so uncharacteristic of him like this? Yet it is more believable to read the whole interesting message than the first two lines.

The same beeping sound decided to interfere.

**"Hey I'd would throw myself from there before even thinking about helping u 2 commit suicide. Anyway it felt good to tease you. I know u r still awake. Get some sleep, baka!"**

I didn't try to stifle my laughter despite knowing very well that if 'Kaa-san heard me laughing this much, she would freak out. I think Kouji is the only one that can make me laugh this ridiculously. I can accept this small payback for how I can make him act out of character when it comes to me.

And the cell phone started ringing again.

What is wrong with Kouji and my cell phone today?

I pressed the reply button after clearing my throat so I wouldn't end up laughing instead of talking.

_'Nii-san! Why the hell didn't you reply to the message? You okay? I am sure you are awake and studying. We still have three days before the end of the break. You have enough time to finish your assignment… Say something!'_

'I would if you gave me a chance.' I fought the tickling giggle as a mischievous idea hit me.

I faked a yawn and pretended to seem sleepy. 'Is something wrong Kouji?'

_'You aren't...asleep, are you?'_ Doubt and guilt seemed apparent in his voice instead of the worried tone before. God, why should I be so sweet? Any reasonable person won't miss such an opportunity to tease or trick someone else. Sure I can be sneaky sometimes but if I felt that whatever prank I am playing might hurt Kouji, I would certainly retreat.

_'Nii-san!'_

'I am not asleep, Kouji…' I cracked a small chuckle which was able to placate Kouji's previous worry immediately.

He sighed then scolded in his overprotective manner. _'It is late, Kouichi. You have to get some sleep.'_

'Hmmm, you don't want to talk to me now, Kouji?' I am sure that Kouji can imagine me looking at him with my puppy eyes now. He was too used to them yet they always work.

_'You know what. I will come to your house tomorrow and give you a nice long lecture!'_

Fine. Maybe my puppy eyes don't work via the cell phone.

I tried to protest. 'You are awake till now too, Kouji!'

_'Otou-san doesn't mind but I am sure 'Kaa-san will go mad if she knows that you are awake till now, Onii-chan.' _I swear he is smirking right now.

'This is unfair!'

_'It is fair enough for me. Go to sleep now or I will tell 'Kaa-san!'_

I sighed in defeat. 'Fine I am going but don't expect me to hang out with you and the others tomorrow. I have to finish my assignments.'

_'We will discuss that tomorrow,'_ he muttered as if thinking of what I said. He then mumbled in uncertainty, commenting on a different topic. _'Hey, Kouichi, I found that message somewhere on the internet and I thought it would be fun to send it. Of course I can't send it to someone else so...'_

I giggled, obviously enjoying how embarrassed he seems.

_'Stop laughing!'_ he shouted hotly.

'Heh but you sent it to make me laugh, ne? I am just proving that you succeeded.' I added as an afterthought. 'Next time, try not to send messages like this after midnight. I thought there was something serious you wanted to say.'

_'Whatever.'_ He sounded a bit angry at me. His words were dismissing me rudely in his "whatever mode".

'You can't be mad at me Kouji or I won't go to sleep.'

He chuckled softly. His voice was sincere. _'Okay, Nii-san, I am not mad at you. Are you happy now?'_

I grinned in amusement and nodded before muttering gently. 'Hai. Make sure not to stay up long too.'

_'Hai. Oyasumi.'_

'Oyasumi.'

Kouji is really impossible sometimes. That makes him even more interesting. I guess I should get some sleep. The assignment can wait. It is not like I can think about it seriously now anyway.

Hopefully, Kouji won't call me again to make sure I am asleep…

_**Owari**_

* * *

><p>'Kaa-san: Mother<p>

Otou-san: Father

Baka: idiot

Oyasumi: Good night

Onii-chan\Nii-san : elder brother


	6. Challenging Questions

**Author Note**

Ooh. It is very interesting to write a oneshot about the gang. I am glad I managed to write one that included them. Anyway, I am sorry if I didn't write them as they were in canon, for I am not so much used to them but I guess, personally, I did a good job*smirk*

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Title**: Challenging Questions

**P.O.V**: 3rd person narrator

**Main characters**: The Legendary Warriors

**Rating**: T

**Words Count**: 1600

**Genre**: Friendship & Humor

**Summary**: Kouji had never liked to be the center of his friends' attention especially if that attention meant bunches of questions regarding moments, he could hardly remember clearly.

**Notes**: This chapter ended up about 1600 words. Gomen nasai! I really tried to keep it under control waaaah. Other than that, nothing to mention. Ah, I am currently working on the requests that I received. Please, wait a little longer.

Please, enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Challenging Questions<strong>

'Stop laughing!'

Sometimes what triggers people's laughter is others' plead for them to stop and that what was happening with the ex-legendary warriors. No matter how angry or embarrassed Kouji shouted at them to shut up, they find his order worth laughing at more than the original reason.

Kouji could swear that he felt as if they were ganging on him. Was it the international day of teasing him or what?

Izumi hid her mouth with her palm, shooting another interesting teasing point at Kouji. 'Come on, we had been really hurt back then. All of us were in danger but you didn't seem to care.'

If they were discussing that topic three years ago when they were in the Digital world, it would have caused a lot of pain but now it was something funny to talk about especially if it was at the lone wolf's expense. The conversation started quit innocently. Tomoki was talking about the ice-throwing machine he had built with Kouichi before one of their battles against the Royal Knights. Little by little the conversation moved to reach the point of RhodoKnightmon's attack. Izumi snatched the chance to ask Kouji with a fake, hurt look in her eyes about why he sounded far worried over his brother to scream his name when he came to their rescue even though all of them were attacked. She had expected him to answer normally like any reasonable person that his brother was his family and it is not strange to be more worried over him. However when Kouji decided to avoid the topic and claimed that he didnn't really remember what he had said then, she couldn't drop the topic. It wasn't like they were jealous of the elder twin for becoming Kouji's center of care but teasing the twins for such sensitive reasons like their close relationship was always enjoyable for the rest.

She snickered wickedly and looked at the amused Junpei for support. It was always much better to have someone else playing at Kouji's embarrassment. Junpei finished the Onigiri he had been eating and smiled in understanding before pointing out thoughtfully. 'I was always wondering what were you two talking about after you saved him from RhodoKnightmon after he took him as a hostage. You looked too much lost in each other then. I guess RhodoKnightmon had said soemthing about brotherly love then. I was really worried that you forgot you have a battle.'

Izumi turned to a blushing Kouji questioningly. 'So any comments or should we wait Kouichi to tell us?'

'Hell no!'

Why were they interested suddenly on his memories with Kouichi in the Digital World? They had never talked about this before but now they enjoyed opening old files just to embarrass him. Despite all the annoyance they were causing him, he found time to be glad that his brother was late from their meeting in the park. It was embarrassing enough to face their strange questions but if Kouichi was there, he would rather hide under the ground like an ostrich. Who knows if Kouichi would back him up or stand by his friends' side or even think thoughtfully of their points and feel guilty all over again.

'We'd better wait for Kouichi then. He would give us some good answers, you know.' Junpei added in amusement.

'Shut up!'

'Heh and if I didn't?'

Kouji marched around the circle his group was making. He shouldn't take their words as offense. They were bored and he happened to be the victim just like how Takuya was the previous victim a week ago. Speaking of Takuya, why wasn't he participating? Kouji was the leader in the destructive mocking attack the gang (except Kouichi and Tomoki who were absent) led against Takuya.

'Takuya?' that was Tomoki who asked in concern, poking his elder brother's model arm.

'Yeah, Tomoki. '

'Are you okay? You sound off.' Izumi looked at him in worry.

He waved his arms awkwardly, dismissing her worries and laughed. 'No. There is nothing wrong, guys. I was thinking about something harsh to use against the philosopher over here.'

'Who the hell are you calling a philosopher? I thought Nii-san is the one that think about philosophy and psychology.'

Takuya grinned widely with a triumphant look in his eyes, completely ignoring Kouji's comment. 'I found it!'

'Huh?' Four pairs of confused eyes joined their confused wish for clarification. He giggled at their reaction. 'You really need to look at your faces. You look amazing, guys.' He laughed harder. 'I had to take a picture of you all!'

A classic sweat drop appeared on Kouji's face. He crossed his arms and glared at Takuya. 'Yeah, very funny goggle-head. What did you find anyway? Your lost mind.' He paused for five seconds, enjoying Takuya's silent "huh?" then added, 'Ah, you don't have one to begin with.'

Strangely, Takuya dropped the comic look that his face showed and smirked darkly. 'I won't lose to your strategy in dragging me to a fight, bandana boy. I had been controlling myself since we came here. A fight will allow you to run away!'

'Oh, really? Looking smart isn't your thing.'

'We will see.' Takuya smiled in creepy gentleness suddenly before his face got that strange glee. He asked quietly in a low voice. 'Why did you tell me back then that Kouichi is your elder twin? I don't think Duskmon had told you that or did he?'

Kouji was taken aback by the question. He had to admit it. That was freaking smart. After three years, he couldn't really remember Duskmon's exact words to him but he couldn't also remember what he had told Takuya when he had asked him to fight. True, he had told him that Duskmon was his brother but he hadn't mentioned something about him being his elder twin or did he? Takuya had scolded him then and muttered something about saving his big brother because they were a family.

'Oh, that was a nice question, Takuya.' The blonde squealed, pronouncing something other than the 'Ohs' that she, Junpei and Tomoki had uttered in surprise.

Takuya's nose became few inches longer in outmatched pride. He shot Kouji a challenging smile. 'Come on, Kouji. I am _sure_ you know. You had called him Nii-san when Cherubimon was about to attack him after all. There must be a reason, ne?'

Kouji bit his lip lightly. Even after all these years, such topics were a bit painful. Some events in the Digital World had became a taboo to talk about like Duskmon. However, they had grown up enough not to be drown by the past. Kouichi, for one, became more open up to such topics so they shouldn't bother him. He was the ex-warrior of light and just like his element, he should be open to the truth.

But frankly, he had no idea why had he called or assumed that Kouichi was his Nii-san then.

Izumi interrupted the silence, ignoring Kouji's glare at her. 'I have an answer. Maybe because he was already feeling like a younger brother.'

'WHAT?' He roared in embarrassment.

'Izumi's reasoning seems the accurate and the only acceptable one so far.' Tomoki grinned mischievously. Even young Tomoki was enjoying this one-sides battle, Kouji noted sorrowfully.

'We should wait your _elder_ twin then to answer us.'

'Nii-san has a _worse_ memory, baka!'

'You have no right to insult me when I am true or does that bother you too much? Remember that I am an elder brother unlike you.'

'Hey!'

'Don't _hey_ me for no reason, Kouji. I asked a question and you are running away from it. And don't think about telling me that his name means first light so you knew he was born first. I doubt that you have thought about it then.'

Great. He was loosing quickly. It became 2:0 or even more for Takuya's advantage. And he had been worried that Takuya felt insulted after their previous encounter. That goggle head was an idiot enough not to feel insulted no matter what.

'Don't you think Kouichi is late? More than usual.' Junpei cut their steadily growing fight and stretched his arms under his head, lying above them comfortably. The park's air was very relaxing and tempting to sleep especially after the delicious Bento, Izumi had prepared for them. Pity that Kouji had been too busy in defending himself to eat.

'He will not…come. He _discovered_ he has an exam tomorrow.' Tomoki interfered in a small, slightly scared voice as if waiting someone to strangle him or to shout hysterically at him.

The second though occurred less than a minute later and its source was understandably: Kouji.

'Why didn't you say anything? And how the heck do you know?'

Cold sweat covered the poor kid as he sat up in panic and ran to hide behind Takuya. Sure, he wasn't a kid anymore but no one in his right mind would face Kouji if it came to his brother.

'Calm down, Kouji! You are freaking him out. No wonder he didn't want to tell us.' Takuya defended Tomoki then turned to look at him, resting his right hand on the younger boy's shoulder. 'What do you want to tell us, Tomoki?'

Tomoki scratched his head sheepishly at Takuya's friendly question. 'I-I sent him a message ten minutes ago, asking why he was late. He replied now and said that he has an exam that he had forgotten about so he wouldn't come. He asked me to inform you that he is sorry for not coming. I was about to tell you but you have already started a new fight.'

'Oh well, if he has an exam, we can't blame him.' The only girl in the group sighed and gave Tomoki a reassuring smile.

The eldest among their group gazed at the sky and wondered. 'But seriously, he forgot about his exam!'

Kouji who had sent Tomoki an apologizing look muttered. 'I told you he has a much worse memory than me. He won't give you a single certain answer.'

A collective, amused smirk from them was pronounced in Takuya's words a minute later. 'That doesn't mean we can't give it a try.'

Oh, boy.

**Owari~!**

* * *

><p><strong>(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)<strong>

Baka: idiot

Bento: the lunch box

Onigiri: rice balls

Nii-san: elder brother**  
><strong>


	7. Listen to Me

**Author Note**

Hey! I guess I abandoned this story for a while. Hmmmm, I am going to list it as Complete after three chapters. I guess 10 chapters are good enough. I can return to writing one-shots every now and then separately.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Title**: Listen to Me!

**P.O.V**: 3rd person narrator

**Main characters**: Kimura Kouichi & Minamoto Kouji

**Rating**: T

**Words Count**: 1700

**Genre**: Family & Hurt\Comfort

**Summary**: It was annoying to tolerate Kouji's over-protectiveness. Especially when that accompanied the younger twin's refusal to listen or to have more faith in him...

**Notes**: I wrote this one-shot about seven months ago but I wasn't happy at all with it. Still not happy abut it. I tried to make it suitable as possible to posted so Gomen ne if it seemed weird or silly or...both. Quite incomplete. Some details aren't mentioned so be warned. Well, at least I will add it to the posted folder XD

Please, enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Listen to Me!<strong>

His fingers moved hesitantly over his brother's bruised cheek. Kouji stared worriedly at the fitfully sleeping figure. It had been a simple surprising visit. However, the minute he stepped into his brother's room, he found him asleep with a bruised cheek. The scene made him mortified especially when he noticed how hurt he seemed in his sleeping.

'Kou…ji.' Kouichi whimpered sleepily as he opened his eyes groggily.

He blinked at the awkward scene of his brother leaning over him like that. He attempted to sit but Kouji pushed him down without uttering a word.

'Kouji what are you doing?'

There was a heavy silence. The only interruption was the soft voice of Kouji's work to unbutton his brother's shirt gently, refusing to meet his gaze. He bit his lip once he saw the sickeningly fresh bruise on his brother's chest.

'Who did this?'

The question's tone was enough to scare anyone if it weren't directed at him. Kouichi understood the shades behind that tone. The worry, anger…fear. He looked away, 'It was a fight nothing more.'

'With whom?'

'Don't know.'

'Liar!'Kouji cried out in frustration and gripped the other's wrists harshly when he tried to sit.

A hiss of pain escaped Kouichi's lips involuntarily. 'I am not lying. It was a silly fight.'

'Damn it!'

How could he keep something this important from him? Getting hurt wasn't something the younger twin would let it drop easily. Kouji captured his brother's gaze with a stern glare that made Kouichi to wince. Kouji was angry. He felt betrayed. He was a material artist. The number one trainer in the doujo for three years and yet someone had the courage to hurt his twin. What was the point in scaring every single bully in his own school without even intending to look at them if he couldn't even protect his brother?

'Kouji please listen to me...'

'Shut the hell up, Kouichi! Who did this to you?'

Kouichi whispered tiredly in order to placate his brother's rage, 'It is nothing. It wouldn't happen again. I promise. Don't get angry over nothing.'

'DAMN IT! It is not nothing!' The grip grew more painfully. Kouji had never been this angry with them or this violent.

Kouji felt that he had every right to feel angry. After all, Kouichi wasn't the kind of person who would involve in fights. Even if the twins weren't in the same school, any idiot would think twice before trying to hurt the Kendo championship's twin brother. Takuya and Kouji had a major visit to Kouichi's school to make sure that things were fine, leading Kouichi to avoid talking to them for two weeks. The school gave the elder twin a week of detention because of his twin brother and his friend's unnecessary fights in the school. He had repeatedly explained that he wasn't a child that needed protection and Kouji understood this and respected it but…

…that was unforgivable. Whoever dared to cause Kouichi this pain should pay, he would make sure of that.

'I told you! Why _can't_ you believe me?'Kouichi shouted hotly, meeting his brother's gaze with an angry glare of his own.

Kouji was shocked. Kouichi had never shouted at him like this.

'It is nothing. Please…' Kouichi begged in a soft tone, banishing the obvious anger he felt seconds before. He took few breathes before closing his eyes slowly as his body stopped protesting. Kouji's anguish face was the last thing he remembered before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>The light burned his eyes once they were opened, forcing their owner to close them seconds later in pain. A soft touch brushed his hair from his eyes and a familiar voice spoke kindly, 'How are you felling, dear?'<p>

He moved his head a bit to meet his mother's eyes. A half-smile quirked at a corner of his lips. 'I am fine 'Kaa-san.'

He shut his eyes and re-opened them, avoiding the ceiling light and adjusting the room he was in. The white ceiling and an empty almost dead white wall indicated the only place he could possibly be: Hospital.

She offered him a glass of water and helped him to sit dawn. Kouichi thanked her timidly and accepted the glass but didn't try to drink. Tomoko looked at him in worry and placed her hand on his shoulder. 'You all right, sweetheart?'

He nodded absentmindedly, gazing at the glass. After brief moments of heavy silence, he asked her in a small, tired voice. 'Since when am I here?'

'Just two hours. I freaked out when Kouji screamed, calling your name. Obviously we didn't need a hospital but I was so worried.' She added in a scolding manner. 'Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?'

'I am sorry.'

She fought her tears. 'I am your mother, Kouichi. It is my job to take care of you.'

He didn't comment on her words as tense silence hovered in the air. He cut it with a hesitant question. 'Is Kouji here?'

His mother smiled softly and nodded. 'He waited you to wake up.' Her smile faded slightly. 'Did something happen between you two? Kouji didn't say a word aside from telling us that you fainted.'

_Fainted, huh?  
><em>

'I will tell him you are awake.' She withdrew quickly from the room, closing the door behind her.

It took him a while to remember why he was there in the first place. Sure, he had been hurt but not hurt enough to go to the hospital. The last thing he remembered was his argument with Kouji. It made him feel bad but Kouji's over-protectiveness became truly annoying.

It had been a fight. A normal fight that he wasn't supposed to be involved in but couldn't stop himself from interfering. Two bullies were teasing a crying young boy that reminded him of Tomoki in his way home. He just couldn't stand and watch. He had tried to talk to them but they didn't want to listen. Maybe he wasn't as strong as his brother but he wasn't terribly bad. He managed few good punches. Of course he didn't return home unscratched but he was somehow glad that he did something. Even if he wasn't convinced of the whole point in fighting. He wondered why he fainted to begin with. Maybe the stress was too much for him to bear or maybe he underestimated the bruises he received. It didn't matter though as the bandages he felt was doing their job in reducing the pain

He was lost in his thoughts so he didn't notice the sound of the worried footsteps that came closer to his bed but no matter how lost he was, there was no way he could not feel the arms that pulled him into a tight hug. Not tight enough to cause him any more pain. His lips curled into a smile when Kouji's ponytail brushed against his neck. The younger twin hugged him tighter, burying his head in his shoulder.

'I am sorry, Nii-san.'

A genuine but tentative smile appeared on Kouichi's face as he returned the warm hug. He murmured, 'It is okay, Kouji. You should believe me a bit more. I am your elder brother after all.' The last part intended to warm the atmosphere but it led Kouji to a series of apologizes and a tighter embrace.

'I will kill them.' Kouji whispered, biting his lower lip.

Kouichi's eyes widened at the deadly tone. Kouji released him, pushing him gently to rest against the headboard.

'Kouji…?'

'Yeah, Nii-san.' Kouji sat beside him on the bed and took his bruised hand in his, squeezing it affectionately.

'You are scaring me…'

The words came too lost that Kouichi didn't even realize their dramatic effect immediately but Kouji's pained eyes proved the hurt they caused.

'I know.'

He added seconds later when the effect of his confession sank in. 'I can't help it. You mean too much to me and if anyone tried to hurt you, I lose my temper. I know I should have more control over my reactions but…you were hurt.' Kouji's concerned eyes met his brother's before resuming in pure pained voice. 'And I couldn't do anything to help you. It was a mere chance that brought me to your room. If I didn't come, I wouldn't know and I am sure you would never tell me.'

'Kouji, please. It is okay really. Just forget about the whole thing. I will be fine.'

'I am so angry that I hurt you. This is even worse that what had happened to you.'

Kouichi sighed. 'Seriously Kouji, stop talking as if I was beaten. It was a fight. Just like any stupid fight you had before. Completely accidental. You didn't even give me the chance to tell you what happened.'

'Still, I have to know. What if they took it personally and tried hurting you again? You have to tell me.'

'I won't tell you anything. You would kill them.' Kouichi crossed his arms stubbornly.

Kouji smirked. 'I will find them by myself then.'

'Why are you so stubborn?'

'Because I care a lot about you, Nii-san.'

'I didn't ask for that so stop being ridiculously overprotective, Otoutou-chan'

'Don't call me that to cut the seriousness of the topic!' Kouji narrowed his eyes.

'It is not serious to me.'

'To me it is.'

Kouichi grinned a bit deviously at his brother's serious expressions then slipped under the blanket and placed the pillow in its previous position. He said in a muffled voice, covering his face. 'I am not talking to you if you tried to do anything ridiculous.'

'This is unfair! Why do you protect them?'

'I didn't say they are they, Kouji.'

'I don't care!'

'I want to sleep.' came Kouichi's muffled interruption but somehow it didn't seem rude to Kouji who frowned and mumbled with annoyance. 'Fine. I will leave them for now but I swear if that happened again, I will…'

Kouichi let out a nearly soundless sigh and snuggled against the mattress. It was slightly amusing to hear Kouji's murdering threats as they varied from simple punishing to a desire to strangle those bad, evil bullies. He felt sorry for whoever would suffer his wrath. It wasn't like he was the victim of a fight. He hit and was hit at the same time so it was fair enough even if he was against two then.

Unfortunately Kouji wasn't even ready to listen to his reasoning.


	8. Worrisome Worry

**Author Note**

Hey, everyone. I thought I'd leave this story for good but thinking again, I should finish ten chapters at least so here's a short one-shot. Funnily how I thought about it before my brother broke his arm and wrote it after that. Nothing had changed even though it should after getting a real experience

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Title**: Worrisome Worry

**P.O.V:** 3rd narrator

**Main characters:** Minamoto Kouji & Kimura Kouichi

**Rating:** T

**Words Count**: 1100

**Genre**: Family & General

**Summary:** 'I don't want to worry him. It'd better if he didn't know.' When Kouichi thought in that way, he knew that Kouji would be mad but saving him from unnecessary worry seemed to be priority for the time being at least.

**Notes:** Well, the idea came more than a week ago and it was written before I think about it so yeah a bit silly but here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>Worrisome Worry <strong>

Neglecting his calmer side and taking off the usual lone-wolf mask, Kouji stormed into his brother's room. Tomoko's voice was calling him in the background but he couldn't bring himself to listen. What mattered to him was the quite shocked brother who was lying in his bed with a bandage around his leg. The shock faded gradually to be replaced by a placating sweet smile. It did so little to bring Kouji to his senses.

Ignoring the fact that he might hurt him, he rushed towards his elder brother and brought him to his chest. The effect of the hug was immediate. Kouichi could hardly stifle the pained cry that was about to escape. Kouji's surprised attack puhed them both so they fell down on the bed with a thud. Poor Kouichi managed hardly to save his bandaged leg from the painful impact.

'Baka! Baka! Baka!' Kouji muttered the word "idiot" as if it was the only thing he could wrap his mind around.

Kouichi was struggling to breath underneath him but didn't show it. His mother had just entered the room and saved him…Kinda. He wouldn't admit that Kouji tight hug was causing him pain. That would hurt his younger brother besides it was his fault that he didn't tell him.

'Now now Kouji. Leave your brother to breath! A sprained leg won't kill him but loss of breath will.' She scolded and approached her elder son's bed. The second part of her scolding was far humorous than how it sounded. She expected Kouji to do something like that so it was understandable. Surprisingly Kouji listened to his mother and got off his brother like a shot as if he had just realized what he had done. He sat stiffly on the bed and gave his back to his brother who was fighting to sit proparly. His mother was nearby so she helped him lean against the headboard and saved the poor book he had been reading before the surprising attack from getting buried underneath him.

Her eyes wondered between both her sons' faces and she smiled softly at their expressions. 'I'll prepare something hot for you Kouji. It's so cold outside.'

Kouji just nodded uneasily.

Their mother left and closed the door behind her.

'That was quick.' Kouichi chuckled, getting a blank look from his slightly younger twin, he added, ' I expected you'll come after your Kendo practice. You can't skip it like that Kouji.'

'Shut up!' Kouji's voice was so cold and dangerous. He turned to face his brother and narrowed his eyes sharply. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Kouichi sighed and gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully. 'There was no need to worry you. It's not that bad anyway. You've the Kendo competition next week and I didn't want to distract you.' By the end of his explanation he looked a bit shamefully at the tangled bed sheets.

Kouji gritted his teeth to keep himself in control. 'Yeah. No need to worry myself about my only brother, huh?' Sarcasm was dripping so thick from his heated words. 'Actually, I shouldn't be here now. It'd be enough to call to make sure you're okay. Hmm maybe I shouldn't even call.'

'Kouji please. I didn't mean to upset you.'

'And that's why I should know from Takuya instead of you.' Kouji bit his lower lip harshly and continued, ignoring his brother's sad look. 'Takuya scolded me because I didn't tell him. Geez, even the idiot goggle-head thought I knew.'

Kouichi was tried. So tired to argue with his brother but he knew that Kouji felt annoyed, worried and even jealous. It had been a week since he fell down the Sakura tree in his school. There was a poor, white cate all alone on one of the high branched. He just couldn't leave it there. He fell after losing his balance but the cat was safe. He'd be embarrassed to tell Kouji about that. His brother wasn't a fan of cats and he wouldn't like seeing him hurt because of a cat!

'Takuya came to take back the manga he gave me before. My cellphone was closed so I didn't know he was coming. It's not like I wanted him to know before you Kouji.'

'And why on earth should you keep it a secret till _Takuya_ found out about it.' Kouji was so angry but not as angry as before. Maybe because Kouichi seemed really okay. He didn't look that hurt. Maybe Kouji had been over-protective as usual. But he had every right to be worried.

'You're jealous.' Kouichi throw the bomb as if it was nothing. He gave a small smirk.

'N-Nani? W-why would I-I be jealous of that idiot!' Kouji stuttered, his anger turned into embarrassment.

Kouichi chuckled. His brother looked so adorable when he blushed. Well, according to Kouji, he looked even cuter when he was embarrassed.

'Don't laugh!' Kouji shouted hotly.

The elder twin stifled his small chuckle and looked at Kouji's blue eyes. 'I didn't ask Takuya not to tell you.'

'Huh?' Kouji blinked.

Kouichi leant back in his bed and whispered softly. 'I know it'd be unfair to keep it a secret after Takuya's little discovery so I didn't ask him to keep it from you. I could do that by the way and yes Takuya would have kept it a secret no matter how talkative he is.' He added the last part when Kouji rolled his eyes in disbelife.

Kouji pulled the end of his ponytail anxiously just like how he do when he's confused. 'You should've told me earlier. I was worried.'

'I know and I'm sorry.'

Kouji let out a sigh of relief and stretched on the bed as if he had completely collapsed. 'That's strange coming from you Nii-san. You wouldn't do something you have to apologize because of it later.'

Kouichi smiled and brushed Kouji's disobedient hairs from his forehead. ' Really?'

Kouji closed his eyes and enjoyed the feather-like touches. Kouichi's wonder didn't need an answer so he left it hanging between them.

'You're the one who's hurt. I should be doing this for you, Onii-san.' Kouji protested faintly but deep down he didn't really mind being the younger twin from time to time. Honestly after playing the overprotective elder brother's role, it wouldn't be bad to relax. Kouichi was all right so no point in killing himself with worrying.

Besides how could he say no for the soft lullaby that was played beside him, leading him to sound dreamless sleep. Asking for the reason beyond his brother's sprained leg could wait.

**Owari~!**


End file.
